Yamaguchi, Happy Birthday
by Lilylucy129
Summary: Yamaguchi doesn't like celebrating his birthdays, he doesn't like the attention. But, Tsukki is always there to help.


Autumn leaves rustled under his feet as Yamaguchi ran home. He felt the wind around him whip his face as he rushed through the streets. Once he arrived at his familiar home, he slowly opened the door, announcing his entrance with a small "I'm home".

He quickly tried getting his shoes off, before he felt a hand on his back. Making him squeak and jump back, almost hitting the wall next to him.

"Happy Birthday sweetie! Have a nice day at school," asked the familiar voice of his mother.

"Of course, I'm tired though, I'm going to go to my room to take a small nap," he muttered in return, quickly running past his mom.

Yamaguchi always felt bad, every time it was his birthday, he'd always rush home before anyone could talk to him. Why? He never liked being the center of attention. It was fine during a volleyball tournament, because it was needed. But, when it wasn't needed, he would escape as fast as he could. Presenting in front of the class? He would miss school, claiming he was sick, or sometimes not even finish the project. He avoided social situations and partner projects.

Yamaguchi just didn't like attention.

And one person who did know this was Tsukishima. Tsukishima knew Yamaguchi would miss volleyball practice on his birthday. The team was devastated when he came in, no Yamaguchi next to him.

"Is he sick on his birthday? How horrible," Suga mumbled, looking over to Noya.

"But I saw him today," Noya replied, scratching his head. "He ran right when he saw me!"

Tsukishima sighed, "he never liked his birthday. He doesn't like the attention."

"But, doesn't he want to celebrate his birthday," Daichi asked, coming out with some party supplies. "We were going to celebrate it today."

"I can see what I can do, but no promises," Tsukishima responded, shaking his head as he gathered his things.

Once Tsukishima was out of the gym, he sighed again. He knew Yamaguchi wouldn't agree to a party, so why bother? Oh well, for the team he may as well try.

Walking down the silent path, he felt the autumn leaves shuffle under his feet. He felt the coldness of the air around him seep under his jacket, making him shiver slightly. If only Yamaguchi was here with him. He always made him feel warm, even on the coldest of days.

Tsukishima arrived at Yamaguchi's house, memorizing the route there. Who knows how many times they visited each other's house.

Tsukishima slowly knocked on the door, not expecting Yamaguchi to answer. Hopefully he would be wrong.

Sadly he wasn't, his mother answered.

"Tsukishima! How nice to see you," she said happily, hugging him. He stood still not knowing what to do.

"Yea, I came to see Yamaguchi," he mumbled.

"Of course, he said he was tired and ran upstairs. Maybe you could get him to talk," she replied, pointing to the stairs. Tsukishima nodded and trotted up the stairs and down the hall to a door. It had a sign, volleyballs and stars covering it. Written on it, it said "Tadashi's room".

He knocked once, twice, thrice, until finally the door opened, and Yamaguchi appeared.

Tsukishima looked Yamaguchi up and down and realised how miserable he looks.

"Yamaguchi, happy birthday."

Yamaguchi looked up at him then back down at his feet, "thanks."

"The team wanted to celebrate your birthday, you know."

"They did?"

"Of course, we all wanted to," Tsukishima scoffed.

"I don't want to celebrate it at the school though," Yamaguchi mumbled. "What if we random people saw?"

Tsukishima thought for a second, before nodding to himself, "what if we celebrated here?"

Yamaguchi looked surprised, "you don't have to!"

"It's your birthday. You deserve to have a celebration, the team will want to celebrate it. Trust me," Tsukishima said as he took out his phone and started texting the team members to come to Yamaguchi's house.

"I guess…"

Tsukishima looked up at Yamaguchi after he got the confirmation from the team that they were coming over. He looked doubtful, like he thought the team didn't want to come over. Tsukishima sighed, and ran a hand through his hair before grabbing his hand and pulling him down the stairs.

Tsukishima saw Yamaguchi's mom by the kitchen, cooking a birthday dinner or sorts.

"The team is coming over to celebrate Yamaguchi's birthday," Tsukishima called, getting her attention.

"How great! I'm so excited! I'll cook more then," she smiled, getting out more ingredients.

Soon, the doorbell rang and Tsukishima went to go get it, before being stopped by Yamaguchi grabbing his wrist.

"Thank you," Yamaguchi whispered, a smile appearing on his lips.

Tsukishima smiled back, something only Yamaguchi ever got to see.

Once everyone left, Yamaguchi fell onto his bed fully exhausted. He felt someone sit next to him on the bed, and slowly run their hand through his hair. He enjoyed the sensation, feeling it lulling him to sleep.

"Tsukki," Yamaguchi asked, opening his eyes and looking up at him.

"Hmm," Tsukki responded looking down at him. Tsukki could see the sleepiness in his eyes. He doesn't interact much, but when he does, Tsukki knows it makes Yamaguchi extremely tired.

"Thank you."

"You said that already," Tsukki snickered, rubbing a finger along Yamaguchi's cheek.

"I know but I mean it, thank you."

"You're welcome," Tsukki responded, flashing a small smile.

"Are you staying the night?"

"Only if you want me to."

"I do," Yamaguchi slowly got up and moved over on his bed, making room for Tsukishima.

Tsukishima got into the bed, under the covers. Once fully under, Yamaguchi waited no time to wrap himself around Tsukki, cuddling into his warmth. Tsukki, in return, wrapped his arms around him, tangling their legs together.

"I love you," Yamaguchi said, muffled by his face being pressed into Tsukki's shirt.

"I love you too, happy birthday," Tsukki said in return, kissing the top of Yamaguchi's head.

Soon Yamaguchi fell asleep, his breath evening out. Tsukki watch him, twirling his finger through a strand of his hair. Yamaguchi always thought he wasn't worth it to anyone, but little did he know he was worth everything to Tsukki. Tsukki cuddled into his hair, breathing in his scent.

This boy would be the death of him, but… that's okay.


End file.
